1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of imaging and/or ranging systems and, more particularly, to active and non-active imaging systems with controllable gated single pixel sensor and image sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0080500, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an indicia reading terminal having an image sensor pixel array incorporated therein, where the terminal is operative for decoding of decodable indicia and for providing frames of image data (e.g., color) for storage, display, or transmission.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/009375, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an imaging system having an array of image pixels in which each image pixel includes an electronic shutter for controlling when a photosensor in the image pixel accumulates charge.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0156387, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an image sensor including an imaging element that generates a pixel signal through photoelectric conversion with a variable exposure time; and an accumulation unit that accumulates the pixel signal generated by the imaging element, in which the imaging element repeatedly generates the pixel signal through the photoelectric conversion for each of the divided exposure time periods obtained by dividing a necessary exposure time which is necessary for imaging an image into multiple time periods at intervals of a predetermined time within an imaging time of one frame image, and the accumulation unit accumulates the pixel signal generated by the imaging element and outputs the pixel signal accumulated in the necessary exposure time.
Bellisai et al. 2013, Single-photon pulsed-light indirect time-of-flight 3D ranging, Optics Express 21(4): 5086-5098, teach an indirect time-of-flight imaging camera based on pulsed-light active illumination and a 32×32 single-photon avalanche diode (SPAD) array with an improved illumination timing pattern, able to increase depth resolution and to reach single-photon level sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,909, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an apparatus for creating an image indicating distances to objects in a scene, comprising: a modulated source of radiation, having a first modulation function, which directs radiation toward a scene; a detector, which detects radiation reflected from the scene, modulated by a second modulation function, and generates, responsive to said detected modulated radiation, signals responsive to the distance to regions of the scene; a processor, which receives signals from the detector and forms an image, based on the signals, having an intensity value distribution indicative of the distance of objects from the apparatus; and a controller, which varies at least one of the first and second modulation functions, responsive to the intensity value distribution of the image formed by the processor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0181119, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a time of flight pixel which includes a photodiode that accumulates charge in response to light incident upon the photodiode. A first transfer transistor is couple between the photodiode and a first charge storage device to selectively transfer charge to the first charge storage device from the photodiode. A second transfer transistor coupled between the photodiode and a second charge storage device to selectively transfer charge to the second charge storage device from the photodiode. An enable transistor is coupled between the first charge storage device and a readout node coupled to the second charge storage device to selectively couple the first charge storage device to the readout node. An amplifier transistor having a gate is also coupled to a readout node.